


You're The Inspiration

by Josh89



Series: Mini-Castles [5]
Category: Castle (TV 2009)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mention of songs, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Planning, i loved writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: A week before their wedding, Rick reveals his idea to honor the contributions that Kate's mother made towards their relationship, and Kate tells her fiance that she intends to change her last name to Castle (though will still go by Beckett at the precinct). They also finally decide on a song for their wedding.
Relationships: Kate Beckett/Richard Castle
Series: Mini-Castles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562563
Kudos: 6





	You're The Inspiration

She sat on the leather couch in the main room of the penthouse apartment that she and her fiancee shared, one hand draped protectively over her (still flat) stomach as she contemplated the events of the upcoming months. Only seven days to go until she would finally marry the man she fell in love with years before, the man whose books had saved her from the abyss she had spiraled into after her mother's death, the man whose words had given her hope over the long nights until the man himself was there to take their place. God, how she loved him. And only a day after their wedding they would be leaving for a three week honeymoon in Venice, far away from any thoughts of work. They would finally be able to put their minds at ease, to relax and enjoy each other's company as they truly deserved to do after having waited for so damn long. "Hey".  
She glanced up in surprise as her fiancee's gentle voice broke her from her thoughts, smiling as she watched him crossing the room towards her. "Hey yourself" she grinned back.  
"What's got you so deep in thought all of a sudden?" he queried.  
"I was just thinking about how much I'm looking forward to our wedding. I can't wait, Rick. I really can't wait. In seven days we'll be agreeing to spend the rest of our lives together, in eight we'll be starting a three week honeymoon in Venice, and in another eight months we'll actually have a child".  
He smiled brilliantly at her. "I'm just as excited as you are, Kate. Which reminds me. You know how we're having the wedding at the back of the beachhouse in the Hamptons?"  
She nodded slightly, before gesturing for him to continue. Instead of doing so, he sat down beside her, pressing a sheet of A4 paper into her hand. She gave him a confused look. "Rick, what..."  
"Just look at it".  
She sighed, but turned her attention to the paper in her hand. It was a printed copy of the way that the chairs out the back of their beachhouse would be laid out, and all but one had a small textbox with a name in. The single unnamed one was slightly behind and to the left of where Kate herself would be standing, at the closer end of the row of chairs closest to Rick and herself, and a small picture of a flower had been placed in the exact center. Kate gasped, could feel her eyes threatening to fill with tears as she looked between the paper in her right hand and the man sitting next to her for confirmation of what she thought she already knew. "Rick..."  
Her voice came out as barely a whisper, and Rick smiled lovingly at her, placing his left hand on top of her right. He leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, and nodded slightly. "I know how much you wish that your mother could be there for our wedding. I wish she could as well, I really do. I was thinking that, just because she can't be there in person, it doesn't mean that she won't be there... in spirit. I want to leave a seat empty for her, or to mark it as Reserved for Johanna Beckett (or something similar), as a way of thanking her for the influence that she has had on our lives" he replied quietly.  
Tears of gratitude gleamed in Kate's hazel eyes as she registered this news, and she barely hesitated for long enough to place the printed sheet down on the table within arm's reach of the couch on which they were sitting before throwing her arms tightly around her fiancee's neck and eagerly pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He chuckled quietly. "So. I take it that you approve of my idea?" he queried.  
"I do".  
She was struck, suddenly, by how incredibly right, how truly and utterly fantastic, it felt for her to say those words, a realization which only served to make her more impatient. She really couldn't wait to marry Richard Castle. She chuckled lightly as she broke the kiss, pulling slightly away, though only enough that their foreheads were still touching. "Kate Castle has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"  
He pretended to consider it, though the way his eyes shone with gratitude when he looked at her gave away just how moved he was by her intention to take his name once they officially became husband and wife. He had made a comment only a couple of days before, about how neither Gina or Meredith took his name, and Kate could see the gratitude in his sapphire eyes. "Thank you, Kate".  
She smiled. "Of course, I'm still going to go by Beckett at work, but outside of the Precinct, I will officially be Kate Castle. I want the whole world to know how much I love you, and how grateful I am every day that you came into my life".  
"And I could say the same for myself about you" Rick responded, before getting to his feet and offering his hand to her.  
"Shall we?"  
She smiled appreciatively at her soon-to-be husband before placing her hand in his and letting him help her to her feet before he led the way towards their room. "I do believe we shall".  
~Seven hours later~  
Kate sat up and looked around her for any signs of her fiancee. His side of the bed was warm, the sheets carefully folded back, and the room was dark, save for the light that shone through the small crack under the door that led into the office (formerly just his, but Rick said they'd share it when she moved in with him). She listened carefully, and could hear the distinct sound of fingers tapping a keyboard, and the soft strands of Chicago's 'You're The Inspiration' filling the air. As she listened, a new noise joined the others. Her fiancee's deep, rich, voice, singing along with every word of the song, and she couldn't help but be enraptured. Her melodious voice already joining in, melding with the writer's own, she pushed open the door and stepped into their stared space, winking briefly at him as they sang.  
As the last strains of the song faded into the quiet loft, Kate placed a tender kiss to Castle's cheek. "You are everything to me, and you always will be" she whispered.  
Rick smiled at her. "You are my inspiration, my reason for living. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before" he replied in the same tone.  
"I think we've found our song".  
Rick smiled at her before leading her in the direction of the door that led into their bedroom again. "I could not agree more".

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I know that the song chosen by Castle and Beckett to be 'their wedding song' at the end of this chapter doesn't match up with the one they chose as their song in the TV series, but I find 'You're The Inspiration' to be both a beautiful song and a good mirror for Castle's feelings towards Beckett (as in, her inspiring him to write Nikki Heat/be a better person) and Castle, in turn, inspiring Beckett to put aside her mom's case and learn to live and let herself fall in love again.
> 
> Secondly, the fic did originally include the lyrics to Chicago's 'You're The Inspiration', however, they were removed in a later edit.


End file.
